rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ezio Umcolbus
Ezio Marcus Umcolbus was born on the 22nd of Septober, Year 172 of the Fifth Age in Edgeville. He was raised as an ordinary boy growing up, and he had parted ways with his family at the age of fifteen, exploring whatever of the world he could. He is Guthixian, however due to Guthix's teachings he has decided to become Godless. At the age of seventeen, he had arrived to Port Sarim to see a man named Arjol Flinthrope rallying many people, about a hundred or so, to go to a new land that had been discovered and prosper without war and violence. Ezio had decided to go to this new land, and he built his own house in the village. Soon, the village turned into the majestic City of Lionheart. Ezio at the age of nineteen enlisted for the Lionheart army, fighting in the Cruor-Lionheart War years later. When he was twenty-six, he decided to take inactive status in the army, repairing his home and helping many others recover from the war that happened two years prior to this time. Ater his thirtieth birthday, Ezio had decided to get involved with Lionheart politics, as he had an idea for the government. Arjol decided not to govern Lionheart anymore, and Ezio took his place. Ezio pushed for the council to all agree upon making the nation a republic, and eventually it was decided they would give it a test run. Ezio was crowned Chancellor Ezio I the day that the nation turned into a temporary Republic. Ezio met his fiancé prior to a dinner service being held in the castle, and they had both gotten drunk and had a great night with each other. After the night of fun, the two married. And so months after the marriage, Ezio had wanted to exact vengeance upon das Kaiserreich der Cruor, and had begun to make changes. He first managed to convince the council to make Lionheart an official Republic, finally giving the nation a government. He then broke the terms and conditions of the Treaty of Clough, reforming and expanding the military of Lionheart, as well as creating more cities. He then ordered for the terrorist attack of der Mittelturm, the attacks on the ports of Hauptsitz Stadt und Blutstadt, and was met with a declaration of war from Kaiser Aztarwyn himself. Ezio currently resides in Lionheart Castle with his wife, Laura, watching the war grow. Ezio is role-played by Aztarwyn. History The history of Ezio. Early Life On the 22nd of Septober, Year 172 of the Fifth Age, Ezio was brought into the world in the militant town of Edgeville. His parents, Arthur and Bella Umcolbus, lived in a small home which eventually fell under the Vigilis Cruor regime, however before leaving, it soon reverted back to Varrockian control. Ezio was raised as a farmer, him and his father often collecting crops together for dinner that night. Ezio saw no new addition to the family, he was the only child. Ezio longed for a sister, however, he never got it. Arthur and Bella did try, however it couldn't happen. Ezio did however enjoy his life regardless. He was a devout Guthixian, and often attended church with his parents. He was a normal boy, one could say. Leaving Home At the age of fifteen, during Year 187 of the Fifth Age, Ezio had considered leaving home to find a new life in adventuring, in which he did. He journeyed west as the year passed on, travelling to Taverly and Rimmington. During this time, Das Kaiserreich der Cruor had been gaining massives amounts of power, ushering Misthalin into one of the most powerful regions of all of Gielinor, competing against the Dragonkin worshippers. Ezio stayed away from this, and remained in Asgarnian territories, where he was safe from any sorts of war. The Ship at Sarim Another year passed on since the beginning of the dominant reign of das Kaiserreich in Misthalin, which primarily forced Ezio away from Misthalin. Ezio had decided to take risks however, and he made visits to Draynor and Lumbridge, prior to the Misthalani War. Ezio wanted to make his next stop to Port Sarim, where his life would change forever. Many people were lined up, all walking towards about four ships, people bordering the ships slowly as they were getting more and more packed. A man named Arjol Flinthrope had been preaching that Guthix has granted them a new land, a land where they may live in peace and harmony, away from the fighting of kingdoms and corruption of monarchs. Ezio, interested, had decided to board one of these ships to sail to this new land, utterly changing the course of his life. The Colony The settlers had landed on the shore of this new land they had travelled to for peace and prosperity, and most got to work right away. Lumberjacks who had brought axes along began to work at the tree's, deforesting much of the area in a month, while the community of about a hundred lived in tents and got their food through fishing, hunting, and gathering. Soon, the little village of tents turned into a small town of wooden buildings, while materials from Gielinor were purchased and helped the town thrive further. Ezio had built his home in the colony, living on his own for awhile. Then, in two years time, tragedy struck the village. Kaiser Aztarwyn had killed the famous Bruce Clough, as well as striking a home in the village, setting it aflame and killing a family of three, maniacally laughing away. Ezio attended the funeral that the entire village attended, and it was decided then that the colony was to be named Lionheart, in honor of those who died and for Bruce. It was also declared by Arjol that Lionheart will repay the evil-doers of the world for their horrendous actions. Enlistment After the speech given to the citizens of Lionheart by Arjol, Ezio had become interested in the military service. He went to the nearest recruiter, and signed up for the Lionheart army. He then spent two more years training in the service, learning to swing a sword in many different ways and to use a crossbow to it's full extent, and building his body muscle to a more define, muscular tone. This is the transformation Ezio took to become a man. The City of Lionheart The town had become a mighty city, thriving with a booming economy and an excellent population. Ezio had lived in a house in the suburbs of the city, and had a decent farm to keep his stomach filled. He often attended church services in the name of Guthix and each and every day he had to attend training drills with the army. He had become decent with a crossbow at this point. It was soon that the war between Lionheart and das Kaiserreich started, and Ezio was ready to be deployed. He had waited a long time for this, and awaited for his deployment. Deployment to Cruor And then he was deployed to the war. Ezio, excited to finally get his first taste of real combat, could hardly sleep the night he was told he'd be sent over to Cruor. In two days, Ezio got on his ship with his platoon and was off to Cruor. It took days for their ship to get to their location, but their ship made it to a secured make-shift port on the land, where he was dropped off and his platoon moved eastward. In the Gates of Hell The Battle of Bassira Recovery The Soldier becomes a Politician The New Chancellor Laura Appearance Ezio stands at an average height of 5'9", with a bulking body from his time in the service. He usually wears a skin-tight red shirt, that exposes his fine build. He also wears black slacks and black boots, and a black cape with a gold lion's head on it. Sometimes he wears a green shirt, to go with his green eyes. Ezio also has short black hair, and a nice goatee. He usually shaves off excess whenever needed, as he prefers his goatee to be small and defined. He usually also shaves his body hair to a certain point, given not all the ladies like jungles for hair. Ezio has a few tattoos on his chest and back. On his back would be a lion's head, and on his chest would be just a few cool little designs that he wanted to get, coming from his shoulder and ending at his upper chest. Also also has a scar on his right arm, a slash wound dealt to him during the war that forced him away from the battlefield to heal and eventually sent home. Personality Ezio has the personality of two different men; the soldier, and the Chancellor. When it comes down to it, he can be stern and keep a straight face, such as you're trained soldier. He often does refer to his experiences during the war, however he only mentions bits and pieces of it. Although he can be seen as a strict and stern soldier, he is enjoyable to be around, taking his chances to make wise ass comments when they are appropriate and set an entire room of people into laughter. As Chancellor, he only speaks when he needs to. And when he does speak, he picks his words carefully and wisely. He's always trying to come out the victor, no matter what the condition of the situation is. He's Chancellor for a reason. Then there's Ezio. He shows respect to those who deserve it, and he doesn't bother those who don't need to be. He suffers from PTSD on a few occasions should there be loud bangs from his time in the war. His wife normally cools him down quickly however, as he's been treated. Although, when it does occur and he isn't cooled down, he shakes as if he was in the artic with nothing but a leather cloth for his private areas. Titles Held Titles that Ezio has held in his lifetime. *Chancellor of Lionheart - Present Relations Relations with other people. Arjol Flinthrope - Good Laura - Fiance, in love with. Media Trivia *The name Ezio originates from Assassains Creed. *Umcolbus is Columbus with a few letters rearranged. *Ezio and his wife Laura have the same eye color; green. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Noble Category:Misthalin Category:Knight Category:Military Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Godless Category:Lionheart Category:Guthixian Category:Political Figure